Visual navigation systems have many attendant risks for users who need to reach unknown or unfamiliar destinations. First, users who rely on a visual navigation system, whether electronic or print, while traveling are at greater than normal risk of involvement in an accident, which may cause property damage, personal damage, or possibly the loss of life. Second, people using visual navigation systems may have difficulties due to the fact that their attention is divided between two or more tasks.
In addition, in other current navigation systems users hold or otherwise support devices and thus the user is not handsfree. This may further add to the difficulty in successful interacting with the navigation system in an effective and time-efficient manner. What is needed are improved methods and systems for seamless interaction to assist users in navigating to their intended destinations.